


Stiles Stilinski: Stick Wizard

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stick Wizard \ n. \ a player who isn't necessarily the best athlete but has amazing stick skills and uses them to his advantage while playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski: Stick Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> For shinyslasher because it's her birthday!


End file.
